1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly to a roasting spit which is used for cooking meat such as chicken or turkey in a microwave oven.
2. Prior Arts
In general, a microwave oven, an inner construction of which is schematically shown in FIG. 1, is an appliance for cooking food by a microwave stirring method using a microwave generated from a magnetron.
Referring to FIG. 1, the microwave oven as described above includes a housing 1 which encloses a cooking chamber 2 for cooking food therein and an operating chamber 3 for providing microwave and heat from a heater 7 into cooking chamber 2. Cooking chamber 2 and operating chamber 3 are separated from each other by an inner panel 4.
A tray 5, on which a container for food is loaded, is disposed on the floor of cooking chamber 2, while heater 7 is disposed at the top of cooking chamber 2. A driving motor 6 for rotating tray 5 at a lower speed is disposed under tray 5.
A magnetron 8 for generating microwave and a high voltage transformer (not shown) are disposed in operating chamber 3, and a guide tube 9 is provided between magnetron 8 and cooking chamber 2. Guide tube 9 guides and stirs the microwave generated from magnetron 8 into cooking chamber 2 to be dispersed therein.
In the microwave oven as described above, according to a choice on the menu by a user, the microwave generated from magnetron 8 is guided through guide tube 9 into cooking chamber 2, and food in cooking chamber 2 is also heated by heat from heater 7. Simultaneously, driving motor 6 rotates tray 5 at a low constant speed, so as to uniformly disperse the microwave into the food, thereby uniformly cooking the food.
Meanwhile, the microwave oven as described above may further include various supplementary devices according to the types of the food to be cooked by the oven. For example, a roasting spit 10 is such a supplementary device for roasting chicken.
As shown in FIG. 2, roasting spit 10 includes a ring-shaped support member 11 and a pin 12. Support member 11 is set on a tray 5 in close contact therewith, and pin 12 is multi-bent from one end of support member 11 and then extends upward so as to hang the roasting material to be roasted by stabbing therethrough. The upper end of pin 12 is formed sharp as shown, so that the roasting material can be stabbed easily.
After the roasting material is stabbed with and hung on roasting spit 10 and support member 11 is set on tray 5, the roasting material or the food is cooked on tray 5 rotating at a low constant speed.
However, conventional roasting spit 10 as described above has several drawbacks as follows. That is, in conventional roasting spit 10 made by bending a thin and long single rod-shaped member, since pin 12 extends upwards to a high elevation and the upper end of pin 12 is sharp, safety for a user is not guaranteed. Further, when roasting spit 10 is distributed to consumers as a commercially available product, not only too large case is required for packing roasting spit 10 but also too much expense is necessary for the safe packing.